Et si Riku était le Maître de la KeyBlade
by Kasuke Tenshin
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, c'est Riku le héros
1. Intro Partie 1

Nami :Toute ressemblance avec des personnages existants pourraient être fortuite et... Non, c'est pas ça ^^;;;;;  
Tous les personnages de cette fic sont la propriété de Squaresoft et Disney (et heureusement parce que sinon...) et donc tout ce qui pourra être dit sera retenu contre... Oups, me suis encore trompée ^^;;;;;;  
Bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne suis pas responsable des futurs évènements et qu'il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir de ce qu'il peut arriver aux personnages....  
  
  
  
  
  
Intro : Le logo Disney apparait suivit du logo de Squaresoft et pour finir sur le titre du jeu "KingdoM Hearts" (pour ceux qui auraient pas compris, le "M" c'est la lettre qu'on se mange au début -_-;;;).  
  
Gros plan sur la tête à Riku (*_______*) : Ore ni wa....   
  
____________________________________  
  
Nami : -_- BUCHOU !!!!!! è_é*  
  
Linoa : Mais euh... C'est pas ma faute si j'ai trop squatté l'intro jap !!!!  
  
Nami : Yare yare... Bon on reprend et en français !!!!!  
  
Linoa : Tsssssssss même pas drôle.... T_T  
  
____________________________________  
  
Donc.... Gros plan sur Riku : Depuis peu, je fais des rêves étranges.... Je me demande si ils sont réels...  
  
Et là, "Simple and Clean Remix" commence (^__^).  
Dans un flash de lumière, Riku apparait sur une plage.  
  
Riku : Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?!  
  
Au loin, dans la mer, Sora jouant dans la mer.  
  
Sora : OUAH !!!! J'ai trouvé un nouveau coquillage !!!! En plus je l'ai pas celui là ^__^  
  
Riku : -_-;;; Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais arrêté ?!   
  
Sora : Ouais mais.... _  
Argh Rikuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
Riku : Quoi ?! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne faisais pas la collection des coquillages !!!! è_é  
  
Sora se noyant à moitié : @__@ O's..... Cour.... Me.... Crampes.....  
  
Riku : -_- Il est pas doué.... Se noyer avec 50 centimètres d'eau... Bon, je vais quand même le chercher....  
  
Pendant que Riku trainait péniblement Sora par le pied (Pauvre Sora...), un Tsunami (On sait pas d'où il vient mais il est là ^^;;;) les entraine dans les profondeurs de l'Océan.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Linoa : Mais comment on peut se noyer dans 50 centimètres d'eau et être entrainé dans les profondeurs de l'Océan ?! oO  
  
Nami : J'en sais rien mais c'est comme ça !!! Cherches pas à comprendre... Fallait trouver quelque chose à dire...  
  
Linoa : -_- T'es pas logique Nechan....  
  
Nami : è_é* Taggle !!! Et laisse moi continuer !!!!!  
  
Linoa : Chi  
  
Nami : .....  
  
__________________________________  
  
Donc, le Tsunami avait entrainé nos deux Yaoïs.... (Oups spoiler ^^;;;;; Mais non, j'déconne ^__^).  
Au crépuscule (Ouais, je sais, ça fait long mais que voulez-vous... C'est pas moi qui ai écrit le script... Euh... L'original), Riku sortit tant bien que mal de l'eau.  
  
Riku : Tu vas bien Sora ?  
  
Kairi : oO Mais pourquoi tu parles à une chaussure Riku ?  
  
Riku : Mais c'est pas une chaussure c'est.... O_O une chaussure... Il est où Sora alors ?  
  
Kairi : Bin, il tombe du ciel ^o^  
  
Riku : Est-ce que je suis le seul à trouver ça bizarre ?  
  
Linoa et Nami : Non, non, c'est normal ^u^  
  
Riku : -_- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... Et d'abord, vous êtes qui vous ?  
  
Linoa et Nami : Euh.... Jaa !!!  
  
Riku : Mais qu'est-ce que....  
  
Et là, soudain, tout à coup (C'est bon on a compris Linoa -_-), le sol se dérobe sous les pieds de notre cher et tendre Riku (T_T Pauvre Riku chouchou) et il tombe, et il tombe, loin là bas dans le Néant (je sais, ça veut rien dire mais bon ^^;;;) et il atterrit (Enfin si on peut apeler ça atterrir....) dans un endroit tout sombre. Riku fait un pas et des colombes ( Enfin je crois ^^;;;;) sortent du ciel et s'envolent.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Linoa : Attends deux secondes là Nami !!!  
  
Nami : oO Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?  
  
Linoa : Bin des oiseaux qui sortent de la terre c'est pas normal !!!  
  
Nami : Parce que tu crois que ce jeux est normal toi ?! -_- Genre on a 15 ans et on le vis bien....  
  
Linoa : .... Ouais bon...  
  
____________________________________  
  
Riku a donc atterrit sur la plate forme (J'ai pas trouvé d'autre nom ^^;;;;) de Blanche Neige.  
  
Voix off (Très off d'ailleurs, tellement off qu'on ne l'entend pas ^^;;;) : On a si peu de temps et tant de chose à faire mais.... Ne te presse pas, la porte est toujours fermée !!! Maintenant avances !!! Viens par ici !!!  
  
Riku : Chuis pas ton chien !!!! è_é* Et en plus on dit s'il te plait !!!!  
  
Off : .... Grumbl....Grumbl... (Prenant une grande inspiration) S'il te plait, avances vers le centre de la plate forme..... Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas faire... Je sais que c'est le maitre de la KeyBlade mais bon....  
  
Riku : Non !!!!  
  
Off, prenant son courage à deux mains (Si, si, je vous assure qu'il en a ^^) : Allez, Riku, fait pas ton méchant et viens...  
  
Riku : Non !!!! Et pis d'abord comment tu connais mon nom toi ?! è_é  
  
Off : Euh....  
  
Nami : Riku, si t'avances pas vers le centre, tu ne sauras jamais qui est la voix off et tu sauras jamais qui je suis...  
  
Riku : M'en fous !!  
  
Nami : ... Si tu n'avances pas, tu ne pourras jamais affronter Sephiroth !!  
  
Riku : C'est qui ça ?!   
  
Linoa : Un superbe Bogoss !!!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Sephiroth !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *____________* (ZE Bishounen de FF VII)  
  
Nami, Riku et Off : -_-;;;  
  
Nami à Riku : Sephiroth est super fort et je suis même persuadée que tu ne pourras pas le battre...  
  
Riku : Comment ça fort ?! JE suis le plus fort !!!! Vais lui montrer à celui là qui est le plus fort !!! è_é*  
  
Et c'est ainsi que Riku avança vers le centre de la plate forme (Nyark nyark !!! Comment je suis fière de ma connerie ^__^)  
  
Off à Nami : Merçi ;_;  
  
Une fois arrivé au milieu, trois stèles apparurent. Sur la première, un bâton avec une tête de Mickey de couleur bleue.  
  
Off : Si tu lui donne forme....  
  
Sur la deuxième stèle, une épée apparut (Bon, je crois que tout le monde sait à quoi ressemble une épée quand même ?! oO)  
  
Off : ...Il te donnera la force ! Choisis bien !!!  
  
Riku : -_- Comment je peux donner forme à quelque chose qui en a déjà une ?!  
  
Off : ... Euh... Je sais pas moi... Je dis juste ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur le script, c'est tout !!! _  
  
Riku : .... Tu sais rien faire d'autre que lire ton script.... Un script... Quel script d'abord ?!  
  
Linoa en essayant de changer de sujet de conversation : Euh... Tu dois pas choisir une arme ?  
  
Riku : -_- C'est quoi ce sourire débile..... ça cache quelque chose....  
  
Linoa : Mais non voyons... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!....  
  
Riku : Mais oui, c'est ça.... Elle est où ta copine ? (Genre il lâche pas l'affaire)  
  
Linoa : Euh.... (Bruit de bagarre au loin) Comment dire.... Elle règle quelques petits.... Détails.... Mais revenons-en à nous... Qu'est ce que tu choisis ?  
  
Riku : .....  
  
Linoa : Tu ne voudrais pas affronter Sephiroth à main nu quand même ?! oO De toute façon tu n'as aucune chance contre lui m'enfin...  
  
Riku : Elle commence à m'énerver celle là.....  
  
Linoa : J'ai l'impression étrange qu'on en veut à ma vie là.... Bon bin... C'est pas tout ça mais.... Jaa  
  
Riku : .... Et maintenant, je fais quoi ?! C'est pas le tout mais.... J'ai pas que ça à faire moi !!!  
  
Riku s'appuya sur le mur invisible (Bin quoi ?! oO On peut pas tomber alors c'est que forcément y'en a....)  
  
Off : Reeuuu !!!  
  
Riku émergeant : Are ?! Ah... C'est toi... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUTAIS ?! è_é****  
  
Off : Euh... Disons que j'étais le petit détail à régler...  
  
Riku : C'est pas une raison !!!!! Tu te rend pas compte qu'à cause de toi je vais devoir aller chez un psy à cause de ce... Truc... à mes pieds....  
  
Off : Mais... C'est une des princesses que...  
  
Riku : Mais de quoi tu parles là ?  
  
Off : Euh... Je m'égare... Me suis trompé de page... Donc, tu choisi quoi comme arme ? (Non, non, il ne change pas de sujet de conversation....)  
  
Riku : .... T'as quoi à me proposer (Air résigné !)  
  
Off : Bin, une épée,...  
  
Riku : Je veux !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Off : Y'a autre chose tu sais.... ?  
  
Riku : M'en fous, je veux !!!!!  
  
Off : Tu sais que tu rates quand même la magie et la défence.... ?  
  
Riku : Bon bin je prend l'épée et le bouclier.  
  
Off : ... Bon d'accord. Je sens que si je refuse, je vais encore me faire tuer moi....  
  
Riku prend donc l'épée et le bouclier et refuse donc la magie (Il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque....). Une fois ses armes acquises, le plateau de Blanche Neige s'écroule et... Riku aussi (^^;;;;). Il atterrit sur le plateau de Cendrillon.  
  
Riku : T_T Pourquoi tant de haine ? J'en ai marre !!!!!  
  
Off : Tu as acquis le pouvoir de combattre  
  
Riku : Sans blague... Bon tu dépêches parce que là ça commence à être long et je commence à avoir une envie de meurtre !!!! I think that I could kill this time (1)  
  
Off pas très rassuré : ... Euh... Faut que tu tues les Heartless et ensuite on passe au plateau suivant ^^;;;;  
  
Riku : Les Heartless ?! C'est quoi ?!  
  
Off : C'est les trucs noirs qui rentrent dans le sol.  
  
Riku : Ah, c'est fourmis ?!  
  
Donc, Riku bat toutes les "fourmis" (Selon ses propres termes...) et se retrouve, encore une fois, absorber par le sol.  
  
Riku : Encore ?! Pourquoi..... Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? (Il a atterrit sur la 3° plate forme ^^;;;)  
  
Off : Faux que tu ouvres la porte.  
  
Riku : Et c'est tout ?! C'est aussi facile que ça ?  
  
Off : Bin... Ouais ^^;;  
  
Riku s'approche de la porte et découvre qu'elle est fermée.  
  
Riku : ... La clef !!!!  
  
Off : J'ai pas la Clef... ^^;;;;;;  
  
Riku : et je fais comment moi ? è_é*  
  
Off : Tu vois le coffre là bas ?  
  
Riku : Mouais...  
  
Off : Tu vas l'ouvrir et ensuite, une caisse apparaitra. Tu devras la détruire et ensuite un tonneau apparaitra et tu devras aussi le détruire et la porte s'ouvrira enfin !!!  
  
Riku : -_-;;; 'Tin, c'est complètement débile !!!! Mais j'en ai tellement marre d'entendre cette voix Off que.... Je vais le faire...  
  
Riku s'exécuta et la porte s'ouvrit (Enfin....). Riku y entra et....  
  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
Nami : Vous voulez la suite hein ?!  
  
Lecteurs : ZZZZZzzzzz  
  
Nami : -_- ça fait toujours plaisir....  
  
Linoa : C'est quoi ce suspens à deux balles ?  
  
Nami : Bin.... C'est un suspens à deux balles ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Et pour la suite, faudra attendre ^^  
  
Riku sur le pas de la porte : je suis pas près de la franchir moi cette porte.... -_-  
  
Nami : J'ai oublié, je suis l'auteur et Linoa c'est celle de FFVIII *P*A*F*F* (Chuis pas douée pour les bruitages ^^;;;;) AIE !!! C'est ma Nechan ^^;;;;;; Et pour le (1), référence à une chanson "The game" - Disturbed  
Voilà !!!! Jaaaaaaaaaaaa 


	2. Intro partie 2

Nami : Reu ^^ Qui a dit que je mettrai du temps à écrire la suite ?! oO  
  
Linoa : Euh.. _  
  
Nami : Tssssssssssss Saleté de Buchou va !!! è_é  
  
Linoa : Mais euh, c'est pas ma faute à moi d'abord..é_è  
  
Nami : -_- Bref, allons retrouver ce pauvre Riku au bas de la porte  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Riku étant resté devant le bas de la porte commençait à avoir des crampes.  
  
Riku : -_- J'ai la nette impression qu'on m'a légèrement oublié.  
  
Off : Vas-y Riku, tu peux entrer par la porte.  
  
Riku : C'est vrai ?! Je peux continuer ?!  
  
Off : C'est bon, l'auteur a décidé de..  
  
Riku : De quoi. ?!  
  
Off : Euh. Non, non, rien. Passes par la porte ^^ ;;;;  
  
Et donc, Riku s'exécuta et franchi le seuil de la porte. Qu'allait-il découvrir ? Bin vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de.  
  
Linoa : -_- Tu te fous de nous là c'est ça ?!  
  
Nami : Euh.. _ J'ai rien fait d'abord. ^^ ;;;;  
  
Riku franchit donc la porte et se retrouva dehors, au plein air.  
  
Riku : Mais je connais cet endroit !!! C'est l'île d'où je viens !  
  
Off : . Patience. La porte ne s'ouvrira pas tout de suite. Dis m'en plus à ton sujet.  
  
Riku : -_- Premièrement, je me fous de cette porte et deuxièmement, TU N'AS PAS A CONNAITRE MA VIE !!!!! è_é  
  
Off : Mais c'est mon texte. C'est pas ma faute si il est si nul... Ecoutes Riku, avance vers les trois personnes qui sont là, elles vont te poser des questions et faudra y répondre.  
  
Riku : Et je gagne quoi si je répond correctement ?  
  
Off : Euh..  
  
Nami : Le droit de continuer ta quête et donc de pouvoir affronter Sephiroth ^^  
  
Riku : Le soit disant plus fort ?! C'est vrai qu'il faut que j'aille lui montrer que c'est MOI le plus fort !!! Bon alors, y'a juste à répondre aux questions c'est ça ?  
  
Off et Nami : Oui, oui, c'est ça ^^  
  
Riku s'avança vers une jeune fille habillée tout en jaune.  
  
Riku : Bon écoute Selphie, j'ai pas de temps à perdre donc dépêches-toi de me poser ta question !!!!  
  
Selphie : è_é* Je fais ce que je veux !!!! Je te la poserai quand tu seras plus aimable avec moi et que tu m'auras fait un compliment !!!  
  
Nami, Off et Riku : -_-  
  
Nami : Bon, je vais la poser à sa place.  
  
Selphie : Eh ! T'as pas le droit !!!! C'est MON boulot !!! C'est à moi de poser la question !!!! Qu'est-ce qui compte le plus pour toi ? 1° Être le premier ? 2° L'amitié ? 3° Tes objets préférés ?  
  
Nami : Yatta !!!! Ça a marché !!! ^__^  
  
Riku : C'est quoi cette question débile ?!  
  
Selphie : Bin.. C'est ça la question..  
  
Riku : -_- Elle est trop nulle !!!  
  
Selphie : Oui, je sais, moi aussi je la trouve nulle mais que veux-tu.. Bon alors, tu répond quoi ?  
  
Riku : Y'a que ça comme réponses ? J'ai pas le choix de répondre autre chose ?  
  
Selphie : Non, désolée.  
  
Riku : Alors on va dire la 1° Être le premier.  
  
Selphie : C'est si important d'être le premier ?!  
  
Riku : .. Mon dieu. Faut vraiment que je me dépêche sinon je vais devenir fou.  
  
Riku se dirigea vers Waka.  
  
Waka : C'est quoi ton rêve ? 1° Voir des choses rares ? 2° Faire le tour du Monde ? 3° Devenir fort ?  
  
Riku : -_- Elles sont vraiment nulles ces questions. En plus, j'ai envie de faire le tour du Monde, enfin, façon de parler mais. Je veux devenir fort !!! Bon, je le suit déjà mais faut encore que je m'entraîne. Allez, je vais répondre la 3° Devenir fort.  
  
Waka : Tu veux devenir fort hein ?!  
  
Riku : -_- ;;; Vite, la dernière question !!!!  
  
Tidus : T'as peur de quoi ? 1° De Grandir ? 2° D'être différent ? 3° D'hésiter ?  
  
Riku : Mais tu sais à qui tu parles là ?! è_é  
  
Tidus : Bin. Au soit disant Maitre de la KeyBlade pourquoi ?! oO  
  
Riku : Parce que je n'ai peur de rien !!!!  
  
Tidus : Peut être mais. Faut quand même que tu répondes à la question.  
  
Riku : Ma réponse est rien !!!! Je n'ai peur de rien !!!!  
  
________________________________  
  
Linoa : C'est vrai que je vois mal Riku avoir peur de quelque chose quand même.  
  
Nami : Ouais mais faut bien qu'il réponde. Sinon je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour la suite moi.  
  
Linoa : Riku peut pas avoir peur !!! C'est IMPOSSIBLE !!! è_é*  
  
Nami : .  
  
_________________________________  
  
Off : Riku, même si tu n'as peur de rien, il faut répondre à la question !  
  
Riku : Je vais pas répondre n'importe quoi pour dire j'ai répondu quand même ?!  
  
Nami : Riku, si tu ne réponds pas, tu resteras ici avec Selphie, Tidus et Waka. Enfin, tu fais comme tu veux.  
  
Riku : Elle a toujours réponses à tout celle là. Elle m'énerve !!!! Bon, je vais dire la 3° alors, Peur d'hésiter..  
  
Waka : ça te fait si peur d'hésiter ?  
  
Riku : . Je sens que je vais faire un meurtre.  
  
Off : Tu veux être le premier ! Tu veux devenir fort ! Tu as peur d'être indécis !  
  
Riku : Je dois vraiment écouter ces idioties. ?  
  
Off : Ton voyage débutera en pleine nuit. Ta route sera difficile mais le soleil levant t'attend au bout. Le jour où tu ouvriras la porte est à la fois lointain et proche.  
  
Riku : C'est trop du n'importe quoi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout ça ?  
  
Un flash de lumière éblouit notre héros.  
  
Riku : @__@ Je vois plus rien.  
  
. Et il se retrouva sur la plate forme d'Aurore (1) A peine eut-il retrouver ses esprits que des 'Fourmis' apparurent et encerclèrent Riku.  
  
Riku : Enfin un peu d'action !!! Je commençais à m'ennuyer moi (Regard de psychopathe ( Si, si, je vous assure ^^ ;;;)  
  
En un temps record (Linoa : Quand je vous dit que Riku est super fort !!!), le possesseur de la KeyBlade tua toutes les 'Fourmis' et un faisceau lumineux apparut.  
  
Riku : Voilà que je me mets à avoir des hallucinations.  
  
Nami : Non, non, c'est normal ^^  
  
Linoa : Faut que tu ailles dessus Riku ^^ ;;;  
  
Riku : -_- Mon dieu. Jamais personne ne me croira si je leur raconte ça.  
  
Riku s'exécuta et se plaça sur le faisceau. Là, un spot de lumière se dirigea vers une fée et un escalier de multicolore apparut.  
  
Riku : J'ai mal à la tête. J'espère que je vais bientôt me réveiller parce que sinon je vais vraiment devenir fou !!!  
  
Off : Faut que tu montes les escaliers Riku.  
  
Riku : Parce que ce sont des escaliers ?! Yare yare (2)  
  
Il monta les escaliers sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il le faisait.  
  
Riku : PARCE QUE JE N'AI PAS LE CHOIX MADEMOISELLE L'AUTEUR !!!  
  
Nami : ^^ ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
. Et il arriva sur la dernière plate forme : Belle.  
  
Off : Plus tu approches de la lumière et plus ton ombre grandit.  
  
Riku : Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent Off.  
  
Off : -_- Nami, je suis vraiment obligé de travailler avec lui ?  
  
Nami : Gomen ne (3) Off mais c'est le héros ^^ ;;;  
  
Off : T_T  
  
Riku continua d'avancer pendant que Off pleurait sur son triste sort. Pendant qu'il avançait, son ombre grandit et pris vie (Si je peux m'exprimer ainsi.)  
  
Off, après une grande inspiration : Mais n'aie pas peur. Et n'oublies pas.  
  
L'ombre était devenu DarkSide.  
  
Riku : Et bin. On n'a pas été chercher bien loin le nom de celui là.  
  
Nami : C'est pas ma faute !!! è_é  
  
Linoa : Vas-y Riku chouchou !!!! Gambatte ne (3) !!!  
  
Riku : -_- Genre je vais me faire battre... Enfin. Allons-y !!!  
  
Riku y mit tout son c?ur (Riku : Faut pas abuser quand même.) et battu DarkSide. Enfin, pas vraiment. La vérité c'est que Riku perdit son épée et tout devint noir ^^ ;;  
  
Riku : QUOI ?! Je veux pas perdre mon épée moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!! è_é*  
  
Off : Enfin !!! C'est mon dernier dialogue et ensuite... Vacances !!!! N'aie pas peur. Tu détiens la plus puissante des armes. Et n'oublies pas. C'est toi qui ouvriras la porte.  
  
Riku : Euh. C'est bien beau tout ça mais. Je deviens quoi moi ?!  
  
Nami : Bin... Tu verras la prochaine fois ^^  
  
Riku : Comment ça la prochaine fois ?! è_é  
  
  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Nami : Et vi, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ^^ Je sais mais, c'est vraiment pas la peine de me détester. ^^ ;;;; Alors pour les notes. Aurore de la 'Belle Au Bois Dormant' pour les ignâres^^ Yare yare.. Trop compliqué à expliquer mais c'ets un private joke ^^ ;;; Gambatte ne. ça veut dire 'Bonne Chance' en japonnais. Voili voilou pour tout ça !!! Et pour la suite faudra attendre ^^p  
  
Linoa : -_- Franchement n'importe quoi. 


	3. Destiny Island Partie 1

Nami : Reeeeeeeeeeeu ^^  
  
Riku : Ah !!! Quand même.  
  
Nami : _ Bin.. C'ets à dire que.. Et si on commençait ?! oO  
  
Riku : Il serait peut être temps oui !!! è_é  
  
Nami : Maiheû. C'est pas ma faute !!!  
  
Linoa : Arrête de t'enfoncer Nechan.  
  
Nami : Bon d'accord. Reprenons alors..  
  
________________________________________  
  
Séquence suivante : Le bruit de la plage se fait entendre. Les oiseaux chantent. Il fait beau. La vie est belle.  
  
Linoa : C'est bon on a compris Nechan !!! -_-  
  
Nami : ^^ ;;;;;;;; Je m'égare..  
  
Riku ouvre doucement les yeux.  
  
Riku : Sugooooooooooooooooooooooooooi !!!!!!!! Je suis de retour sur mon île !!!! *___* Je suis tellement content ;_ ;  
  
Kairi : oO Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Riku ?  
  
Riku pris Kairi dans ses bras et l'embrassa.  
  
Riku : Je suis tellement heureux d'être de nouveau ici, sur cette île !!!!  
  
Kairi : Mais. Tu n'es jamais partit de cette île Riku.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Linoa : STOP !!!! Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire tout ça ?! è_é  
  
Nami : Bin quoi.. ?! oO  
  
Linoa : Genre Riku va sauter dans les bras de Kairi. C'est pas logique du tout ça !!!!  
  
Nami : Mais. C'est normal Buchou.. T'as vu où il était perdu ? Il est content d'être de retour sur son île, c'est normal qu'il soit heureux et qu'il fasse profiter tout le mon de sa joie ^_^  
  
Linoa : Il est pas comme ça mon Riku   
  
Riku et Nami : -_-  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Riku : Euh.. Comment ça j'étais pas partit ? Ça voudrait dire que j'ai rêvé de tout ça ? oO C'est pas possible. On peut pas faire ce genre de rêve quand même..  
  
Kairi : (Oulala, j'ai l'impression que Riku est resté trop longtemps avec Waka faire la fête hier soir..) Bon, écoutes Riku. L'essentiel c'est que tu sois là non ?  
  
Riku : Oui, tu as raison !!! Où est Sora ? Je suis tellement content qu'il faut que j'aille aussi lui exprimer ma joie ^_^  
  
Kairi : (ça devient vraiment grave là. -_-)  
  
Riku partit en direction de la plage en courant : Sooooooooooooooraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!  
  
Kairi : (Moi je ne le connais plus. Il est pire que Sora maintenant. Vais aller voir Waka, ça va pas traîner !!! è_é)  
  
Ayant aperçut Sora dans l'eau (Toujours à la recherche de coquillages rares..), Riku se précipita sur lui.  
  
Riku : Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! Mon amiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!! ^x^  
  
Sora : oO Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Riku ?  
  
Riku : Rien, je suis juste content de te revoir ^_^  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Linoa : T____________________T Mon pauvre Riku qui est devenu. Je peux pas dire le mot. T_T  
  
Nami : Débil ?! ^_^  
  
Linoa : Je te déteste !!!!!!!!!!! è_é ça veut dire quoi ça ?! Pauvre Riku chouchou T___T  
  
Riku : Ouais, elle a raison là (Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec elle. Faut marquer ça dans le livre des Records) Comment ça je saute sur Sora ? è_é  
  
Nami : _ Euh.. Comment dire.. C'est sur le coup. Tu te rend compte que tu avais rêvé et donc tu es tellement heureux d'être sur l'île plutôt qu'avec Off.  
  
Riku : Tu marques un point.. Mais c'est pas une raison pour me faire faire n'importe quoi !!!!!!!!!!!!! è_é  
  
Nami : _ Bon. D'accord. Mais je trouvais ça tellement amusant.. ^^ ;;;;  
  
Riku : La prochaine fois que tu me fais ça..  
  
Nami : Oui.. ?  
  
Riku : Je démissionne !!!!  
  
Nami : Euh. Comment je ferai.  
  
Riku : Eh éh. (Il a un sourire de vainqueur)  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Reprenons donc.  
  
Sora : Ah. Moi aussi je suis content Riku mais. Si tu pouvais me lâcher. J'étouffe. @_@  
  
Riku : Oups, pardon ^^ ;;;  
  
Et tout ce petit monde se retrouva sur la plage.  
  
Sora : Au fait Kairi, tu te rappelles de ta ville natale ?  
  
Kairi : (Vais aller me pendre. Après Riku qui est resté trop longtemps avec Waka, je me retrouve avec Sora qui n'a pas de mémoire. T_T) Euh. Sora.  
  
Sora : Oui ? *_*  
  
Kairi : (T_T) T'as été voir un médecin dernièrement ?  
  
Sora : Un médecin ?! oO Mais. Pourquoi faire ?  
  
Riku : Ecoutes Sora. Tu es mon ami d'accord.  
  
Sora : Oui. Mais.  
  
Kairi : Je vais lui dire Riku.... Ecoutes Sora, je crois que tu souffres de la maladie d'Alzheimer.  
  
Sora : Alza meurt ? oO C'est qui ça ?  
  
Riku et Kairi : -_- ;;; Laisses tomber Sora.  
  
Sora : Ah. Bon alors Kairi ? Tu t'en rappelles ou pas ?  
  
Kairi prenant son mal en patience : Bon Sora, écoutes moi bien !!!! JE NE ME RAPPELLE PAS DE MA VILLE NATAL !!!! JE NE ME RAPPELLE PLUS DE RIEN !!!!  
  
Sora : C'était pas la peine de crier.Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, fallait me le dire, c'est tout.  
  
Riku et Kairi : -_-  
  
Kairi changeant de sujet avant de faire un meurtre : Et si on faisait une course ?  
  
Riku : Euh. J'espère que c'est une blague là.  
  
Kairi ^___^ Prêt ? Partez !  
  
Sora et Riku se regardèrent et. Ils se mirent à courir tous les deux sur la plage  
  
*** DESTINY ISLAND***  
  
Riku se retrouva avec Kairi.  
  
Kairi : Bon alors, le radeau est presque fini mais il manque quelques petites choses.  
  
Riku : Comme quoi ?  
  
Kairi : Bin. Deux rondins, un grand drap et une corde.  
  
Riku : Et pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Sora ?  
  
Kairi : Tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas de mémoire et puis. (Se tournant vers la plage où se trouvait Sora) . Il est trop occupé à ramasser ses coquillages..  
  
Riku : Ouais, t'as raison, on peut vraiment pas compter sur lui. Au fait, pourquoi t'y vas pas toi ?  
  
Kairi : Euh.. _  
  
Riku : C'est bon, j'ai compris.. Mais c'est à charge de revanche !!!  
  
Riku partit donc chercher les deux rondins, le grand drap blanc et la corde pour Kairi.  
  
_______________________  
  
Nami : Bon alors.. Pour le premier rondin.  
  
Linoa : Tu ne vas quand même pas dire aux lecteurs ou se trouve tout ce qu'ils doivent chercher quand même ?! oO  
  
Nami : Bin. Pourquoi pas ?  
  
Linoa : Tu vas gâcher leur plaisir là..  
  
Nami : Ah. Si tu le dis. Bon bin alors débrouillez vous pour chercher tous ça ^^p  
  
Linoa : -_-  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Donc, Riku ramena à Kairi ce qu'elle avait demandé. Le soir tomba (Eh vi, le soir tombe vite ^^ ;;;), nos héros (Si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. ^^ ;;;) se retrouvèrent près d'un cocotier.  
  
Sora : Alors, le pays de Kairi est quelque part par là-bas ?  
  
Riku et Kairi : -_- ;;;  
  
Riku : Qu'est ce que j'en sais. En tout cas, c'est pas en restant ici qu'on le saura.  
  
Sora : Riku, Tu crois qu'on ira loin sur ce radeau ?  
  
Riku : -_- (Chuchote, chuchote à Kairi : Tu crois que je peux le tuer ?)  
  
Kairi : (Chuchote, chuchote à Riku : Mais ça ne se fait pas. C'est ton ami quand même. Et puis, c'est pas de sa faute si il est malade.)  
  
Riku : .. Ecoutes Sora, on va finir ce radeau et on verra bien. Dès qu'il est fini on part tous les trois sur la mer à la recherche de la ville natale de Kairi d'accord ?  
  
Sora et Kairi : OUI !!! ^_____^  
  
Riku : (D'un coup, je préfère repartir où j'étais.) Mais en fait, je voudrais savoir s'il existe un autre monde, savoir pourquoi nous, on a atterrit ici. Et si il y a vraiment d'autres mondes alors, le nôtre n'est qu'une petite partie d'un tout gigantesque. Donc, on aurait pu tout aussi facilement se retrouver ailleurs pas vrai ?  
  
Sora : J'en sais rien.  
  
Riku : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Sora et c'est pour ça que je veux en avoir le c?ur net !!!  
  
Kairi : T'y as beaucoup réfléchit n'est ce pas ?  
  
Riku : C'est grâce à toi ! Si tu n'étais jamais venu, je n'aurais probablement jamais pensé à tout ça. Merci Kairi !  
  
Kairi : Y'a vraiment pas de quoi ^__^  
  
Ensuite, après cette longue et magnifique conversation, nos ''héros'' partirent dormir.  
  
*** CHATEAU DE MICKEY***  
  
Donald découvre une lettre de leur Roi, c'est-à-dire Mickey, leur disant qu'il est partit. Celui-ci le dit à Dingo. Malheureusement, la Reine Minnie (Avec sa bonne voix de Cruche et sa robe toute rose. = Elle est pas gâtée la pauvre.) et par Daisy.  
  
___________________________  
  
Nami : Bon voilà, je vais arrêter là pour l'instant ^^ ;;;;  
  
Linoa : Comment ça ? è_é Et il va devenir mon pauvre Riku chouchou ? oO  
  
Nami : T'inquiètes pas. Promis je vais faire de mon mieux !!!  
  
Riku : Ouais, y'a intérêt car sinon, tu sais ce que je fais.  
  
Nami : Mais voyons, pourquoi cet énervement. ?! oO Bon, mes chers lecteurs je vous laisse et promis, je vais essayer de faire au plus vite pour la suite ^^ Jaaaaa ^x^ 


	4. Destiny Island Partie 2

Nami : Reu ^_^  
  
Riku : L'était temps !!! Je commençais à me demander ce qu'il se passait. è_é*  
  
Nami : Euh. C'est-à-dire que. _  
  
Linoa : Ouais nechan, t'abuses là !!! è_é  
  
Nami : Mais euh. _ C'est pas de ma faute.  
  
Riku : Bon, je crois que c'est décidé !!! Je démissionne !!!!  
  
Nami et Linoa : Noooooooooooooooon Rikuuuuuuuuuuuuuu é_è  
  
Riku : -_-  
  
Nami : Riku. S'te plait !!!! é_è Promis !!! Je ferai des efforts pour aller plus vite !!!  
  
Riku : . Allez, je vais te laisser une chance et si après ça tu fais pas d'effort, je laisse tomber !!! Compris ? è_é  
  
Nami : Vivi ^__^  
  
Linoa et Riku : -_- ; (A-t-elle vraiment compris ?!)  
  
________________________________  
  
Donc, reprenons sur notre petite île de Destiny Island (^_^).  
  
Sora : Rikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!  
  
Riku : -_- ;; (Je l'avais oublié lui..) Oui Sora ? Que veux-tu ? (Ouah, qu'est ce que je parle bien.)  
  
Sora : Je voulais savoir si t'étais bien réveillé ^_^  
  
Riku : -_- (En tout cas, si je ne l'étais pas, avec ton cri de phoque, je le suis maintenant..) Oui Sora, je suis bien réveillé. Mais que veux-tu ?  
  
Sora : Bin. Je me suis dit que ce serait bien qu'on donne un super nom à notre radeau ^_^  
  
Riku : -_- Il est pas encore fini que tu veux déjà donner un nom à notre radeau.  
  
Sora : ^_^ Bin vi ce serai génial !!!!  
  
Riku : Bon d'accord, on va l'appeler..  
  
Sora regardant d'un air désespéré Riku.  
  
Riku : Quoi ?! oO  
  
Sora : Pourquoi ce serait toi qui déciderai du nom du bateau ?  
  
Riku : C'est très simple Sora.  
  
Nami : Comment ça se fait pas Riku. _  
  
Riku : -_- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? è_é  
  
Nami : Euh.. _  
  
Sora : oO C'est qui elle ? C'est une de tes amies Riku ? Je t'avais jamais vu avant toi.  
  
Nami : ^^ ;;; C'est-à-dire que.  
  
Riku : Bon !!! C'est d'accord Sora !!! On va faire la course !!! Comme ça, celui qui gagne choisit le nom du radeau d'accord ?  
  
Sora et Nami : ^_^  
  
Riku : -_- Toi l'auteur, tu retourne d'où tu viens sinon..  
  
Nami : Oui, oui ^^ ;;;  
  
Sora : Waaaaaaaaahh *_*  
  
Riku : (Je sens que je vais aller me pendre moi.) Bon Sora, on la fait cette course ?  
  
Sora : D'accord !!! ^_^  
  
Riku : (Je suis malade. Je veux plus partir avec lui. T_T)  
  
_____________________  
  
Linoa : STOP !!!!  
  
Nami : oO Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?  
  
Linoa : -_- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?! è_é  
  
Nami : .. oO  
  
Linoa : Genre Riku pleure. ça vient de sortir ça.  
  
Riku : -_- (Pourquoi je dois me supporter ces deux. Y'a pas de mots assez forts pour les décrire..)  
  
Nami : C'est une façon de parler !!! è_é  
  
Linoa : Tssssssssssssss  
  
___________________  
  
Résultat de la course : Riku gagnant !  
  
Sora : T_T  
  
Riku : Pleures pas Sora. Tu sais, ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre.  
  
Sora : ;_; A moi, ça m'arrive trop souvent. Pourquoi je ne gagne jamais ?! é_è  
  
Riku : Euh.. _ Comment dire..  
  
Kairi toute essouflée : Enfin. Je. Vous. Retrouve.  
  
Riku et Sora : oO Tu nous cherchais ?  
  
Kairi : .. Bin voui. C'est bien beau d'avoir fait un radeau pour traverser l'Océan mais. Si on a pas de provisions, on ne risque pas d'aller bien loin.  
  
Riku se tournant vers Sora : Oui !!! Kairi a raison !!! Il faut aller chercher des provisions !!!  
  
Sora : Oui !!! ^_^  
  
Kairi : Alors, il faudrait UN ?uf, TROIS champignons, DEUX noix de Coco, TROIS poissons et de l'EAU.  
  
Riku : On va se partager les tâches ! Sora, tu vas pêcher les poissons, Kairi, tu vas chercher de l'eau et moi je vais faire le reste (Je préfère leur donner quelque chose de pas trop dur, au cas ou..)  
  
Sora et Kairi : D'accord !! ^_^  
  
Riku : Une fois que vous avez pris ce que vous deviez prendre, on se retrouve près du radeau.  
  
Sora et Kairi : Ok !! Allons-y alors !!!  
  
Chacun partit à ce qu'il devait faire. Enfin. Kairi prit effectivement de l'eau mais Sora lui. Barbotait dans l'eau. (Nami : Le povre. Au lieu de pêcher, il recherche encore des coquillages. Est-ce qu'il se rappelle au moins de ce qu'il doit faire.) Riku avait réunis tout ce qu'il devait réunir. Il ne lui manquait juste un champignon qui se trouvait dans la 'Cachette secrète'  
  
_____________  
  
*** FLASH BACK ***  
Sora et Kairi en mode petits qui font des dessins sur les murs.  
  
Riku qui les cherchait : Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là tous les deux ?  
  
Sora et Kairi : Bin. On dessinait ^_^  
  
Kairi proposant une craie à Riku : Tu peux dessiner avec nous si tu veux ^_^  
  
Riku : -_- Non, non, ça ira comme ça..  
  
Sora : Au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais là Riku ? oO  
  
Riku : J'étais venu vous chercher pour qu'on aille pêcher mais. Puisque vous préférez gribouiller.  
*** FIN DU FLASH BACK ***  
  
_____________________  
Riku : Qui est là ?  
  
Inconnu : Je suis venu voir la porte de ce monde. Ce monde a été connecté.  
  
Riku : Voix Off ? oO  
  
Inconnu : Voix Off ? Qui c'est ça ?  
  
Riku : . Désolé, j'ai du confondre ^^ ;;;; (Après tout, Voix Off n'a pas de corps !!) Au fait, vous parlez de quoi là ? Parce que je ne comprends votre histoire de porte connectée. Elle est connectée à quoi ?  
  
Inconnu : C'est pas la porte qui est connectée mais ce monde, TON monde !!! De plus, il est relié aux Ténèbres et bientôt sera anéantit !!!  
  
Riku : -_- Et je suis censé faire quoi là ? Partir en courant et en criant ? Désolé mais vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne là.. Fallait aller voir Sora pour ça.  
  
Inconnu : Je ne suis pas là pour te faire peur mais pour te faire comprendre que ce qu'il y a derrière la porte est très dangereux !!!  
  
Riku : . Mais au fait, j'y suis !!! Vous venez d'un autre monde !!! C'est ça ?! *_* (Nami : Bin vi, il est tellement content !!! Il va pouvoir se débarrasser de Sora et Kairi ^^ ;;)  
  
Inconnu : Il y a tellement de choses apprendre et toi, tu ne comprends rien.  
  
Riku : C'est sur, je ne comprend rien à tout ça et encore moins ce que tu fais, TOI, ici et comment tu es arrivé là d'ailleurs.  
  
Inconnu : Un effort inutile. Celui qui ne sait rien, ne peut rien comprendre !  
  
Riku : C'est sur que lorsqu'on ne sait rien, on ne peut pas vraiment comprendre. Dis, t'as été dans la même école que Off ? oO Tiens, où est-il allé ? Pourtant la caverne n'est pas très grande. Et en plus, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Je vais arrêter de me triturer les ménages et je vais ramener ce que j'ai trouvé à Kairi. (Mais pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça moi. _)  
  
Riku alla retrouver Kairi près su radeau et lui donna ce qu'il avait trouvé. Tout était enfin près pour le grand départ, le radeau, les provisions. Ils attendraient demain pour enfin partir à l'aventure !!!  
  
Trop fatigué, Sora partit se coucher laissant Kairi et Riku seuls. (Linoa : Pauvre Riku chouchou y_y)  
  
Kairi : Je trouve que Sora a changé.  
  
Riku : Tu trouves ? Moi je trouve qu'il est pareil à lui-même.  
  
Kairi : En fait. _ Riku !!! Prenons le radeau et partons tous les deux !!!  
  
Riku : Ce serai une très bonne idée ça !!!  
  
Kairi : oO mais. Je disais ça en plaisantant tu sais.  
  
Riku : Ah. Dommage.  
  
Kairi : oO Tu sais. En fait,. C'est bizarre mais.  
  
Riku : Mais.  
  
Kairi : . Non, rien. Allons nous coucher pour être en pleine forme demain d'accord ? ^_^  
_______________  
  
*** CHATEAU DE MICKEY (bis -_-) ***  
Donald montre la lettre du Roi Mickey à Minnie et à Daisy et celles-çi lui demande d'aller le retrouver.  
  
Donald : D'accord votre Majesté, nous allons partir à sa recherche et nous vous le ramènerons !!! Allez Dingo, allons-y !!!  
  
Dingo : T_T T'es sûr qu'il faut que je vienne avec toi. _  
  
Tout deux allèrent dans la salle des machines (Nami : C'est Tic et Tac qui s'en occupent..), entrèrent dans leur LEGOSystem (Linoa : Nechan !!! Pas de pub !!! è_é) et partirent on ne sait où..  
*** FIN DU CHATEAU ***  
  
_____________________________  
De retour vers Destiny Island (Nami : Je vous jure qu'après ça, j'arrête !!!)  
  
Riku, étendu dans son lit réfléchit à ce que Kairi venait de lui dire quand, tout à coup, un orage éclata. Le ciel s'était assombri et les nuages qui étaient blancs se teintèrent de noir et. (Linoa : C'est bon, on a compris !!! è_é*) Oups. Je m'égare. ^^ ;;;; Donc, un orage éclata.  
  
Riku : Et mer** une tempête. Le radeau !!! _  
  
N'écoutant que son courage, Riku ne fit ni une, ni deux et courut dehors sous la pluie.  
  
Riku : Tiens. Des fourmis. Mais c'est les mêmes que j'ai vu dans mon rêve !!!! _ J'ai pas mon épée. Comment je vais faire pour les battre. Eh. Mais c'est Sora là bas !!! Je vais aller le rejoindre, il a peut être une idée !!! (Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi. Comme si Sora pouvait avoir une idée. Enfin, je vais quand même aller le voir, au cas ou.)  
  
Riku rejoignit donc Sora. Celui-ci était en admiration devant ses coquillages.  
  
Riku : Soraaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! Mais tu es devenu complètement fou ou quoi ? è_é  
  
Sora : Ah. Riku. Regardes ce magnifique coquillage ? Il n'est pas magnifique ?  
  
Riku : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors par un temps pareil ? Et en plus, entouré de toutes ces fourmis ?  
  
Sora : Quelles fourmis ? oO  
  
Riku : ..  
  
Sora : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Tu veux parler de ces choses noires ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Riku, elles ne sont pas dangereuses tu sais. ^_^ Ce sont elles qui ont ouverte la porte !!  
  
Riku : La porte ? Quelle porte ?... Non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Sora ? è_é Bon écoutes, on doit retrouver Kairi !!! Viens avec moi, je t'emmène !!  
  
Sora : NON !!! De toute façon, Kairi vient avec nous ! Quand on aura franchie la porte, on ne pourra plus revenir et on ne reverra plus personne !!! J'en ai marre qu l'on me prenne pour un idiot qui fait La collection de stupide coquillages !!! Ce temps est résolu !!! C'est une occasion unique !!! La peur ne doit pas me freiner !!! Je n'ai pas peur des Ténèbres !!!  
  
Sur ces paroles, Sora tendit une main vers Riku. Ce dernier essaya de l'attrapper (Riku : Ce n'est pas le Sora que je connais. Je ne dois pas le laisser partir !!)  
  
Riku : So. Ra.  
  
Un trou noir s'ouvrit sous Sora et l'enveloppa petit à petit. Ecran noir (Nami : C'est pas ma faute cette fois !!!! é_è). Au bout de quelques secondes, une lueur apparut. Riku se retrouva tout seul avec une.  
  
Riku : Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? oO On, dirait une clef. J'espère que je vais pas me battre avec quand même. _  
  
Voix Off : La KeyBlade.  
  
Riku : . Je connais cette voix. Off !!! Je sui sûr que c'est toi !!! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Sora, Kairi, ils sont où ?  
  
Voix Off : . Je ne sais pas. Bon, je devais juste dire ça donc. Salut  
  
Riku : Off !!!! è_é Jamais là quand on en a besoin celui là _ Bon, je vais aller là où j'ai vu cette personne enveloppé dans un manteau noir.  
  
Riku se dirigea donc vers la caverne et y découvrit Kairi qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.  
  
Riku : Kairi !!! (On dirait qu'elle a été voir Waka _)  
  
Kairi : Ri. Ku.  
  
La porte dans la caverne (Nami : Je ne vous en avait pas parlé ? ^^ ;;;;) s'ouvrit et un courant d'air s'en échappa. Celui-ci envoya Kairi vers Riku qui tendit ses bras pour la rattraper. Mais, à sa grande surprise, elle le traversa. Sous l'effet du courant d'air trop puissant, Riku aussi fut projeté et se retrouva devant DarkSide.  
  
Riku : Encore ?! _ Je croyais que je l'avais battu celui-là.. Bon, je vais pas aller bien loin avec une clef mais comme je n'ai que ça, je vais le frapper avec.  
  
Nami : Comme vous le savez, Riku est un dangereux avec une arme en main donc. DarkSide ne mit pas longtemps avant de rejoindre ses ancêtres. En avait-il ?! oO Quoiqu'il en soit, notre jeune et dévoué héro (J'ai pas trop envie de mourir moi.) fut attiré par un grand trou noir..  
  
___________________________  
  
Nami : Et voilà !!! Fini pour cette partie ^_^  
  
Linoa et Riku : Et t'en est fière ? -_-  
  
Nami : Bin vi ^_^  
  
Riku : Vais aller me pendre..  
  
Linoa : Noooooooooooooooon !!! On t'aime !!!! *_*  
  
Riku : (Vais vraiment aller me pendre _)  
  
Nami : Bon, pour la suite faudra attendre un peu car je dois faire un article et donc.  
  
Linoa : Raconte pas ta vie Nami !! è_é  
  
Nami : ^^ ;;; Allez zou Jaaa ^o^ 


End file.
